polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebanese Civil War
Lebanese National Movement (until 1982) Jammoul (from 1982) * INM * SSNP * PSP * LCP * Other Communist Militias * Lebanese Baath Militias * PNO * Lebanese Arab Army PLO Amal Movement Hezbollah Iran Syria IUM |combatant3 = Lebanon Armed Forces UNIFIL USA France Italy Syria Arab Deterrent Force (1976–1982) Saudi Arabia Sudan UAE Libya South Yemen |image = Lebanese Civil War.png}}Lebanese Civil War was the war that took place in Lebanonball between 1975 and 1990, lasting 15 years and bringing much damage to the country. The war was about to begin some time due to historical issues surrounding the geopolitics of the place and the internal lebanese issues that involved from the country's creation to the country's foreign relations at that time. Lebanese society in a political, religious, and even social way was (and still is) splited in a very sectarian way. This only fostered tensions for the war because no one could politically understand each other within the country, while one group wanted something, another wanted something else, and there was never a common consensus. With the conflict between Israelcube and Palestineball, things got even worse as the groups split even further and this greatly encouraged the start of the war, since while groups were in favor of the PLOball fighting against Israelcube in Lebanonball, arguing that Lebanonball should help, many others were against and thought that Lebanonball should not get involved, then the war began by adding up all these issues. The war was very bloody and had terrible consequences for the country, he went into Poverty and Famine, corruption, drought, both Israelcube and Syriaball got involved in the war and used several militias as puppets. The war didn't have conventional armies fighting, it was a war marked by militias, generally there was a group that gathered several militias in the same interests, however the war is somewhat difficult to understand because of this, making it often confused by the fact that these militias occasionally disagreed and ended up fighting on their own. The lebanese army had been divided into two factions, the Lebanese Arab Army that fought as a Lebanese National Movement member and the Army of Free Lebanon that fought as a member of the Lebanese Front. Over time, PLOball was being expelled and Israelcube was lefting part of Lebanonball territory, going to the south, beginning new conflicts involving Hezbollahball and other militias that occasionally faced. Israelcube would lose its maronite christian allies over time (except in the south) and Syriaball was taking part of the territory. The war ended with the Taif Agreement, but left still open conflicts with Israelcube in the south of the country. Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars involving Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Israelcube Category:Wars involving Iranball Category:Wars involving Syriaball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving South Yemenball Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabiaball Category:Wars involving UAEball Category:Wars involving Franceball Category:Wars involving Sudanball Category:Wars involving Hezbollahball Category:Wars involving Druzeball